I'll Catch You
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Based on the time when Sasuke and Naruto completed their training in controlling their Chakra in the woods in episode 12, I wondered what the scene would be in that time line hm…let’s see now… SasuNaru, nothing graphic just something that’ll make you go..


**Naruto:**

**I'll Catch You**

_Summary: Based on the time when Sasuke and Naruto completed their training in controlling their Chakra in the woods in episode 12, I wondered what the scene would be in that time line; hm…let's see now… SasuNaru, nothing graphic just something that'll make you go Kawaii at the end_

**Begin**

It was getting very cold, the sun that was once above them, replaced with its sister that shared the sky with it, the moon, as its rays shined down upon them. Naruto huffed as he clung to the top of the tree, he was exhausted, Sasuke knew it, heck he even felt it but he kept restraint.

"Let's go back" Sasuke signalled, Naruto was more than happy to agree with his partners suggestion.

"Alright!" Sasuke was the first one to slowly make his way down the tree he was perched on, placing one foot down along with the other as he continued his journey down, Naruto did the same but more slowly, he wasn't as good at restraint than Sasuke, but he wasn't going to be out done, even if it's just to get down a tree.

"Hey loser, you okay?" Naruto flung a weak like glance over to Sasuke as he closed his eyes, sweat coming down his forehead.

"Yeah, of course I'm fine, believe it!" Sasuke smirked as he continued his way down, he was faster than Naruto and he can making it down in seconds, he'd be down right now, but he figured that Naruto might need some help from an observation he made earlier, so for now he'll slow down a little bit.

"Okay, if you say so…"

"I do say so!" Naruto snapped as he continued his way down, each step making him wince each time he placed it unto another branch. He kept thinking about that guy Zabuza, he kept thinking of getting another shit at him, Naruto kept thinking about how he was going to do it though.

Zabuza was clearly more experienced than he was, an assassin facing a Genin would be a simple target for the bastard. He had to think of a plan, he could use a trick like the last one, but he guesses that it wouldn't work twice; if he tried a frontal assault then he would be taken out in one hit.

He could try the Shadow Replication technique, but it'll only end up like the last confrontation Naruto had with him. Naruto tried his best to focus on many ways on how to take out Zabuza, but they all equalled to the same result, he'd be taken out quickly and killed.

"Damn it!" Sasuke looked up at Naruto, noticing that he was frustrated; he just had no idea about what he was so frustrated about. "Hey dobe you sure you're alright?"

Naruto shot Sasuke another glance as he nodded "Yeah of course I'm fine, never felt better" Sasuke frowned a bit he knew rightly how weird Naruto can be, but this proceeds far beyond even Naruto's personality.

"Just be careful, if you get distracted then you'll fall off and die…" Naruto pouted as he placed a strong pressured foot down on a branch below him "Yeah, yeah whatever, huh?"

_**Snap**_

All that Sasuke could hear was Naruto screaming and seeing his body tumbling down through the trees, hearing snapping and breaking of branches, Sasuke jumped as he jumped down after him.

"Naruto!" he screamed as he rushed down, trying his best to get there before Naruto would collide with the solid earth below them. Sasuke figures that he wouldn't be able to make it in time at this pace.

Naruto barely could see anything all he saw below him as a whole lot of branches and stones accompanied by rocks at the very bottom, feeling slapped and scrapped by many of their sharp prickly side branches and needles that were stuck on leaves. He opened his eyes to see a huge, stronger, bigger branch beneath him; Naruto closed his eyes tightly knowing what was coming next and also that this was going to hurt.

_**Slam**_

"Agh!!" Naruto yelped as his stomach slammed unto the branch, the pain escalating to his other parts and screaming into his brain, that this hurt like hell. Naruto gritted his teeth to keep himself from screaming.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he landed lightly unto the branch, placing a hand lightly unto Naruto's back, he sighed in relief "I-I'm alright…ugh!" Naruto tried to push himself up, but ended up collapsing to the branch once more. Sasuke snapped as he lifted Naruto, grasping his left arm and placing it around his neck as he placed the other one around the blond's waist.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked tiredly as he darted his blues up to the Uchia.

"I'm carrying you" replied Sasuke coldly.

"Let go, I can take care of myself, ah!" the young fox child flinched in pain as he hung his head down. Sasuke growled as he jumped from branch to branch on his way down. "Like hell you can, you can barely walk now because of that stunt you pulled!" Naruto made a choked chuckle

"What makes you think that it was a stunt I pulled?"

"Because you're weird that's why…"

Sasuke placed his feet firmly back unto welcomed earth, along with Naruto's body slumping down his shoulder. "Hey loser if you think I'm dragging you're corpse all the way back to the house then forget it!"

"I never asked for you to carry me in the first place!" Naruto laughed in a little faint whisper. Sasuke didn't reply, but asked a question "How can you smile even after something like that happened to you?" Naruto made a slight moan as he replied

"I don't know, I guess I always had, since I was a little kid, I suffered worse…" Sasuke looked at Naruto as they made their way out of the woods. "What you mean by _suffered_ worse?" Naruto made a little smirk as he closed his eyes.

"When I was little, I was always picked on, by a lot of folks, beaten up on a couple occasions, no one ever stood up for me before, except Iruka sensei, I got punched, kicked, slapped, held, broken, strangled, you name it, it's happened to me, except rape or sexual assault though…" Sasuke looked at him, feeling a little bit sorry for the blond.

"Really?"

"And it was all because of some thing inside me, I can't explain it, but they treated me like a murderer and all because of something I never did…but you know…" Sasuke looked at him as those blue eyes looked at him.

"This is the first time that anyone carried me before, when I was beaten up, No one even came near me except Iruka sensei, you'd have to be the first person besides him…to even carry me before like this…" there was a smile printed on Naruto's face that made Sasuke want to smile too.

Sasuke made a little smirk "Well don't get too comfortable dobe, because this is the last time I'm carrying you…" Naruto closed his eyes as he lowered his head down, shadows caressing his eyes under his blond sweaty bangs. With the wind hitting lightly against him, a breeze was even enough to knock Naruto over.

"Huh, of course…well this is the last time I'm falling off a tree" Naruto giggled under his breath, Sasuke closed his eyes as he turned his head to the pathway as they walked upon a wooden creaky path, they were here, they were finally back at the house.

"If you think so…"

"I know so; I promise I won't fall off anymore…" Naruto muttered once more, Sasuke sighed as he looked towards the door, raising his hand over to it, touching it lightly. They both needed some R&R, Naruto especially.

"Okay, but just in case you can't…"

"_**I'll always catch you…"**_

**The End**

_**Youkai Of Hearts: **__Another fic regarding to Naruto and Sasuke, okay maybe I went overboard by saying this'll make you go Kawaii at the end, but close to it ___


End file.
